But thats what makes us special
by Aali Hutch
Summary: Nowaki is trying to get Hiroki to do things with him, so they can try to be like a normal couple.
1. 40 'no's' and a 'yes' means yes

"I told you! I don't have time! No leave me alone. I still have work to do!"

"But Hiro-san."

"No buts!"

Hiroki looked over to see Nowaki, with his stupid puppy dog face.

God, how he hated that face!

He always surrendered to that stupid face.

Hiroki sighed.

"Fine."

He pouted.

"But I need to get some shorts. I don't even think I own a pair."

Nowaki's face brightened.

"Ahhh."

He sighed.

"Hiro-san in shorts"

"Baka! They're swimming trunks! And, God help you, you'd better not try anything stupid."

But Nowaki wasn't listening. He was still picturing his beloved Hiro-san in shorts.

"Ughh."

Hiroki trotted off to grab his wallet.

There was no way he was going enjoy this at all.


	2. Looking 4 Beach Babes scoring Beach Boyz

"Ughh."

"Come on, Hiro-san. Don't pout so much. This will be fun."

Nowaki encouraged as he pulled Hiroki along.

Hiroki looked around.

The beach was surrounded with muscular guys and super thin girls.

Hiroki looked up at Nowaki.

He fit in perfectly.

He was cute, had a nice body, nice build and was tall.

Granted he was big, but he was all muscle.

"Ooh, Hiro-san! Let's go play volleyball!"

Before Hiroki could object Nowaki was pulling him towards the court where kids were already playing.

"I-I don't know how to play though."

Hiroki said.

"Well, I can teach you."

Nowaki encouraged him.

Hiroki followed and he couldn't help thinking Nowaki looked incredibly sexy in nothing but swimming trunks, showing off all but one perfect part of his delicious body.

When they reached the court, Hiroki became nervous.

He had never learned how to play volleyball.

And embarrassing himself was the last thing he wanted to do.

When Nowaki pulled him onto the court, Hiroki pulled his arm away.

"What's wrong, Hiro-san? Don't you want to play?"

Hiroki backed up until he was off of the court.

"I'd rather not. But you play."

Nowaki's expression saddened slightly.

But he immediately perked up.

"I'll play. But only if you watch me."

Hiroki's face reddened and Nowaki smiled in satisfaction before running on to join the other players.

Hiroki couldn't quite make out what the other people were saying, but he could tell by the slightly aggressive expressions and Nowaki's dumb apologetic face that both teams were fighting to see who should get Nowaki on their team.

Hiroki felt a smile curving on the edge of his lips as he sat on a large rock near other girls who looked like cheerleaders.

That was until a girl grabbed Nowaki a little too obsessively.

Hiroki twitched, trying not to show how this affected him.

When the game started Hiroki found himself cheering for Nowaki.

In his head of course.

Nowaki was good. Like, REALLY good.

He was actually the reason his team won.

"Wow, Nowaki. I didn't know you were so good at volleyball." Hiroki said after the third game was finally over.

"Hah. It's so fun because I'm so tall, so hitting the ball is easier."

Hiroki huffed.

"I can't stand it."

"What Hiro-san?"

"You being so damn tall. It makes feel so tiny when you stand next to me."

"But that's because you are tiny."

Hiroki glared over at Nowaki, tilting his head slightly to look him in the eyes.

He hated when Nowaki was right.

But luckily for him that wasn't very often.

The two just walked along the seashore, letting the water pass over their feet.

As they got further out, Hiroki even allowed Nowaki to hold his hand.

They even swung their arms as they walked.

Hiroki would never admit it but, he actually liked the way this day had turned out.

When he and Nowaki stopped for some ice cream, he glanced around.

Everything was so beautiful. The sea, the shore, the sunset.

Everything just seemed perfectly blended.

Extraordinarily flowing together as if that's how God created them.

When Nowaki walked back over to him, he handed him his ice cream.

Hiroki's face didn't seem familiar at all.

His eyes were focused, but not like when he was grading.

This focus had a slight twinge of happiness in it.

Hiroki's eyes glided over everything. Taking every last detail into his brain and storing it in his inner photo album.

"Hiro-san?"

"Yes."

Even his voice was low, and relaxed.

"It's getting late and everyone's heading home already. Shouldn't we be leaving too?"

Hiroki looked around.

It was true. Only a few other people where there besides the two of them.

Hiroki turned back to Nowaki.

Then back at the sea.

"Can we stay here? Just a little longer?"

Nowaki smiled and nodded.

The two sat down just close enough the sea to let the water reach their feet.

Hiroki laid his head on Nowaki shoulder, more or less, and Nowaki rested his head on Hiroki's head.

Hiroki was so in fixated on the view that he had let his ice cream melt.

It had dripped all over his arm and was still dripping.

"Aww, Hiro-san. Your ice cream. Here you can have mine." Nowaki said, pushing his cone to Hiroki's face.

But he missed Hiroki's face, accidentally on purposely dabbing his cheek and lower eyelid.

"Opps. Sorry about that Hiro-san."

He said, leaning close.

"Let me clean you off."

He flicked his tongue out, running it along his cheek.

When he finished he smirked slightly.

"There you go. But you still have some on your arm. I guess I have to clean that too."

Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's arm, kissing the back of his hand, before running his tongue along the underside of his wrist and dragging his tongue up until he reached Hiroki's elbow.

"There you go. "

He looked up to see Hiroki looking at him. His eyes were on him but they seemed to be wandering. Seemed to be swimming in those ocean blue eyes of his.

"Hiro-san?"

Hiroki didn't answer instead just stared at his lover.

Hiroki must have been feeling completely weightless because he leaned in close, and gave Nowaki perhaps the sweetest kiss ever.

When their lips parted, Hiroki was even able to give Nowaki a small smile.

Something in him just felt at peace, here, on the beach with the man he loved.

"Hiro-san? Are you feeling alright?"

Hiroki nodded, but didn't say anything.

His eyes were on his lover's face.

As if he were studying it.

"Nowaki." He finally said.

"Yes Hiro-san?"

"Thanks."

A/N: Sorry for the lack of deliciousness like some of you hoped for, but, my little cousin wanted to write the end to this one so I let her as long as there was no adult content and mild adult language. Sorry. The next one will be really SEXY! I promise!


	3. Lover of my life

A/N: This is a combination of two stories. One was supposed to be fear of the 1.1 cm demon and the other was sweets for my sweets. But hey, this works fine too.

"GAAHHHH!"

Nowaki jumped. Normally when Nowaki heard his lover scream is usually out of pleasure or anger.

This was neither of the two. This was a cry of fear.

Nowaki bolted to his lover, almost tripping over a few things along the way.

"Hiro-san! Are you okay?"

Nowaki looked up to see Hiroki on the floor, with a chair resting on the floor under his legs.

"What happened?"

Hiroki pointed with a shaking hand over to the sink.

Nowaki walked over and first looked down the drain, then up at the windowsill.

He was about to turn back to his lover when something caught his eye.

It was small, black and it was dangling right in front of his face.

He crossed his eyes on the object, letting it come into focus.

He stared for a second, and then looked back at Hiroki.

"This. You're afraid of this tiny thing?"

"Shut up!" Hiroki barked. "Spiders are so gross!"

"So, what? You want me to kill it?"

"Yes!"

Nowaki hesitantly raised his hand to squish the insect.

"Eww! Don't you dare!" Hiroki screamed.

"But you said you wanted me to kill it."

"Not with your hand!"

"Come on Hiro-san."

"Nowaki I'm serious! If you touch that thing, don't ever touch me again!"

Nowaki looked back at Hiroki. His eyes were serious.

Nowaki sighed at how childish his lover was being, but he walked out, and then came back with a wad of tissue in his hand.

"So gross! So gross!" Hiroki cried as Nowaki lifted his hand up again.

"Don't look then Hiro-san."

Nowaki turned again to see Hiroki covering his eyes with his hands.

He waited until the bug was successfully squished to let Hiroki look.

"Is it dead?" He asked making a gap between his fingers.

"Yup. Look." Nowaki said shoving the wad to Hiroki's face.

"Ughh! Get that away from me! Throw it away!"

Nowaki laughed and moved towards the trash and tossed the wad in.

Hiroki was still jittery when Nowaki walked up behind him.

He even flinched slightly as he passed the trash.

Nowaki just pushed his lover to their room. He thought it was cute that his lover was afraid spiders.

He even played up the drum of the moment by making his fingers do the crawling motion along Hiroki's back, who swung at him in an embarrassed frenzy.

When Hiroki reached their room, the hair on the back of his neck was still standing on end.

"Hiro-san. It's going to be okay."

Nowaki said trying to soothe his lover.

"I actually like you like this."

"Scared outta my mnd?"

"No. Open. I like it when you're okay to tell me what it is that's bothering you. Because that shows me that you're comfortable with me to show me all your sides."

He said grabbing hold of Hiroki's waist.

"Even your softer side."

He said, placing a soft kiss on Hiroki's head. Which actually made him relax.

"Hiro-san. You're so cute."

"I am not. If only one person says it, then it must not be true."

"But you are. And I think its fine that I'm the only one who tells you that. I want to be the only one who knows the real you."

He said, kissing him again.

Nowaki pushed Hiroki on his back, kissing him gently.

Hiroki was content. He wrapped his arms lovingly around Nowaki's neck.

Nowaki slowly began unbuttoning Hiroki's shirt.

Hiroki just laid back and allowed his lover to take control of the situation.

His face was flushed and he was already breathing heavily.

Nowaki looked deeply into his lover's eyes as he began taking his pants off.

The two just gazed at one another.

When he finally got Hiroki's pants off, Nowaki lowered his head to Hiroki's erection, swallowing it whole.

Hiroki took in a sharp breath before letting out a soft moan.

Nowaki sucked at it tenderly before quickly releasing it.

He moved to the nightstand where he grabbed something.

Hiroki could hear something being opened, but it didn't sound like a bottle like he had hoped.

It was a wrapper.

He waited patiently for Nowaki to return.

He didn't know what exactly Nowaki had grabbed ad he didn't notice when he popped it into his mouth.

He looked down at Nowaki but immediately threw his head back, letting his mouth fall open, releasing a delicious moan of pleasure.

Whatever was in Nowaki's mouth was circling around, roughly brushing up against Hiroki's cock.

It was hard and it was small.

Nowaki sucked hard at Hiroki cock, rotating the small whatever-it-was around in his mouth.

After a vast amount of sucking, the thing seemed to have disappeared.

So Nowaki retreated back to nightstand to grab another whatever-it-was and popped it into his mouth.

"Nowak..?"

Hiroki asked, slightly disoriented.

"Yes?"

"What is that… That you keep putting in your mouth?"

Nowaki shifted the thing in his mouth so he could talk better.

"Its candy."

"Huh?"

"Candy. Tsumori-senpai gave it to me."

"Why are you eating that right now though?"

"I was sucking on it. You're not supposed to chew this kind of candy."

He said pulling up the bag he was retrieving the candy from.

"Jolly ranchers?"

"Yes. They're very sweet and they come in all these different colors." He said pulling out a handful of candy.

"But why were you eating that just now?"

"They make Hiro-san taste even sweeter."

Hiroki flushed.

"You damn pervert."


End file.
